


Abide

by spacehopper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: He had no wish to be anywhere but here.





	Abide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lagerstatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/gifts).



“Next on the agenda is the appointment of an ambassador to Tenebrae.” Ignis shuffled the papers into some semblance of order. This particular request had somehow managed to make its way in between a report on the number of cactaurs in Duscae and a complaint from a man claiming distant, unproven relation to the Caelums. Items that Noct had indicated Ignis should discard. 

“Huh?” Noct said. He was leaning back in his chair, eyes fixed on the window behind Ignis, only a moment away from putting his feet up on the table and daring Ignis to tell him off. A distraction, of course, one he’d luckily only resort to in private these days. 

“Prince Ravus, Regent for Queen Aurora, has specifically asked for me.” There was little point in drawing the matter out, and even less in leaving it rest entirely. They needed a new ambassador, and no amount of intentional immaturity from Noct would change that. 

Noct sighed, still refusing to meet Ignis’s eyes.

“I’m aware.”

Ignis waited for him to continue. And antique clock ticked the seconds in a corner of the room, and a stray breeze drifted through the window, rustling the papers, and pushing some of Noct’s hair onto his pale skin. It was too long again, and he wasn’t getting enough sun. Maybe it was time for another tour of the outlying provinces, or even a state visit to Altissia. 

“Do you want to go?” Noct’s eyes had fallen shut, his face blank. An old defense. 

“What do you want, Your Majesty?” Knowing the answer, always knowing. But he had to ask. It was his duty. 

Noct stood and walked to the window. Ignis followed, and after a moment, dropped to his knees at Noct’s side, taking his bare hand and pressing his lips against the knuckles, just to the side of the Ring of the Lucii. The skin was slightly cracked. Noct was likely out of the lotion he used; Ignis would make sure it was replaced before the day was through. 

“I will never leave your side, so long as you will have me,” he said. He turned Noct’s hand palm up, and kissed it, a benediction and a promise. 

Noct’s hand tightened around his, and Ignis rose at the hint of command. As he turned towards Ignis, a smile rose on Noct’s face, small and private. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Ignis’s eyes. 

“Then I guess you’ll never leave, Iggy.”

Fingers threaded through his hair, destroying Noct’s previous efforts, but it hardly mattered. He gladly ducked his head the scant inches between them, opened his mouth to allow Noct anything he pleased, and shut out anything except the faint sent of aftershave and the hard strength of the arm around his waist. 

He had no wish to be anywhere but here.


End file.
